With increasing development of science and technology, the functionalities of electronic devices have become more diverse. Since a variety of electronic devices are often used in many occasions of the daily lives, the electronic devices gradually become indispensable tools for many people. In some situations (for example in the case of driving a car), the electronic device is not suitably held or operated by both hands of the user. If the user wants to operate the electronic device or view the newest information shown on the screen of the electronic device while driving a car, a clamping seat is usually employed to facilitate holding the electronic device, so that the electronic device is maintained upright. Under this circumstance, the both hands of the user may be spared to drive the car. If necessary, a single hand of the user may be used to operate the electronic device to the view the newest information.
A way of operating a conventional clamping seat that is commercially available will be illustrated as follows. The conventional clamping seat has two clamping arms. Originally, the clamping arms are in an open status. After a to-be-clamped object is placed within the clamping seat, the two clamping arms may be pushed by a single hand or both hands of the user, so that the two clamping arms are close to each other. Until the to-be-clamped object is securely clamped by the two clamping arms, the clamping action is completed. However, this conventional clamping seat has some drawbacks. For example, if the user wants to complete the clamping action of the conventional clamping seat by a single hand, the force generated by the fingers of the user's palm should be large enough and the length of the user's palm should be long enough. However, the conventional clamping seat is not feasible to the user whose palm is smaller and the finger force is lower. On the other hand, if the user wants to complete the clamping action of the conventional clamping seat by both hands, the two clamping arms should be pushed by the both hands of the user in the directions facing each other. In the case of driving a car or in some situations, the process of performing the clamping action of the conventional clamping seat by both hands is not only troublesome but also detrimental to the safe of the user's life.
Another conventional clamping seat is disclosed in for example Taiwanese Patent No. TW428861. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a conventional clamping seat disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. TW428861. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional clamping seat 7 comprises a linking device 8 and two engaging parts 9. In vies of the benefits, the conventional clamping seat 7 is capable of automatically clamping an electronic device without the need of pressing the two the engaging parts 9 by the both hands of the user. For example, after a specified mode of mobile phone (not shown) is placed on the linking device 8, the specified mode of mobile phone may be automatically clamped by the two engaging parts 9 of the conventional clamping seat 7. That is, when the mobile phone with the specified profile is placed on the linking device 8, the linking device 8 is towed by the gravity of the mobile phone with the specified profile, so that the linking device 8 is moved downwardly. As the linking device 8 is moved downwardly, the two engaging parts 9 of the conventional clamping seat 7 are correspondingly rotated. Consequently, the two engaging parts 9 are just engaged with corresponding recesses (not shown) of the mobile phone with the specified profile. However, the applications of the conventional clamping seat 7 are restricted. That is, the conventional clamping seat 7 may be applied to the mobile phone with the specified profile because the two engaging parts 9 need to be engaged with corresponding recesses of the mobile phone. On the other hand, the mobile phone with other profile is not suitable for the conventional clamping seat 7 because the width of the mobile phone fails to match the width of the conventional clamping seat 7 or the locations of the recesses of the mobile phone fail to match the engaging parts of the conventional clamping seat 7.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a clamping device for clamping an object with any suitable profile. After the object is simply received within the main body of the clamping device, the object can be firmly clamped by the clamping device.